A Story of Taiga and Ami
by RosaDoesStuff
Summary: Story written for a joke. Pure fluff. Takes place after Christmas Party but before ski trip. Kitamura is dating the student council president. Shout out to a mate of mine, he plays a mean game of tennis.
1. Chapter 1

Taiga sat up in her bed and massaged her forehead. She couldn't sleep. As heavy sigh burst from her lips she pondered what to do. Attempting to sleep was futile, after all, it's not like she hadn't been trying for the past hour and a half. She considered preparing snacks and food for the next day at school, since Ryuuji had been through a lot recently and it would be nice to make his workload as the cook of the group a little lighter.

Not that she cared or anything.

Ryuuji was the main problem in her eyes. That dumb mutt couldn't work up the courage to ask Minori out like a man, instead choosing to awkwardly dance around her like a spider; like a dumb dancing spider. And, as a result, Taiga was stressed out and couldn't sleep.

Taiga got up and soberly walked to her living room. The wooden floor felt cold as she approached the only chair in the room and sat down. The room was big, way too big for one person to inhabit, no matter how much furniture they filled it with. And, though it was tastefully furnished and well looked after (which Taiga only did because Ryuuji kept screaming at her to clean up after herself) it felt intimidating and lonely.

Ryuuji had Minori, Minori had Ryuuji, Kitamura had that smartass student council president, it felt like everyone had someone.

But who did Taiga have?

She sighed again and pulled her knees up to her chest so she could rap her arms around them. Looking out the window, she marvelled the night sky. Taiga had always loved looking up at the stars, they fascinated her; the deep sea of blues and purples creating a contrast against brilliant, glowing lights, it was hard to not fall in love with the tranquillity and beauty of it all. Another reason she enjoyed looking at the night sky, albeit a reason she had discovered recently, was that it reminded her of someone special to her. Someone with gorgeous blue hair, and eyes that also shone like stars.

Her friend, Ami Kawashima.

Taiga had always known that she had liked both girls and guys, ever since she developed a small crush on Minori when they were younger. And obviously, her large crush on Kitamura. However, she never expected Ami to capture her heart so suddenly and so fiercely.

It happened during their performance during the Christmas Eve festival. When Ami and Taiga performed together in front of all their classmates, the realised how she felt. Ami was hot, which was obvious, since she was a model. With her pastel white skin that made her pink lips stand out. Violet eyes, hair the colour of the night sky or a deep ocean, a sexy strut that said to the world "I'm beautiful!".

How could Taiga approach her? How could she tell Ami how she felt without humiliating herself in front of everyone? Taiga didn't even know if Ami liked girls, what if she told her and Ami took offence?

Taiga snapped back to reality and looked at the clock. The time shone out in piercing red digits: 11:54. She pressed her lips together, forming a thin line with her mouth. She might as well try to get some sleep, she decided as she trudged back to her bedroom. Besides, she would never grow taller if she didn't get a decent amount of sleep every night.

The fresh, new-day sun pierced through Taiga's curtains and seeped into the room, bringing some small element of warmth and comfort to the cold winter morning. Groaning loudly, she shifted in her bed, slowly retracting into her bed sheets like a turtle. It was still winter and the fact that it was 8am made it even colder, it should be illegal to have to get out of bed and lumber to school in these conditions. It was Monday, the first and easily the worst day of the week simply because the sudden shock of school was a harsh contrast to the stress-free, care-free weekend. At least Taiga would get to see her friends again, since they were all busy over the weekend and she didn't talk to any of them.

Ryuuji, Minori, Kitamura….

Ami.

Heat rushed into Taiga's face as she remembered last night's musings and how she had been distracted from the shining galaxies by thinking about something, or someone, even more exquisite.

Quickly deciding that she could cut her lie in short (just this once) the Palm Top Taiga sprung around her apartment completing her morning routine: brushing teeth, eating breakfast, finding the least dirty shirt, skirt and blazer from her floor and putting that on, etc. Today would be the day, she decided as she slipped her shoes on her feet and closed the front door shut behind her with a satisfying 'click' noise; today would be the day, she told Ami how she truly felt.

The harsh winter air stung and knifed Taiga's skin as she stood waiting for Ryuuji to hurry up and leave his house in their usual meetup spot. Stupid boy, making her cold and making her wait; weren't dogs supposed to be eager to run to their masters!

After what felt like an eternity (though in actuality, it was just a few minutes later) Ryuuji gingerly emerged from his kennel, his hands holding two Tupperware containers with lunch inside.

"Took you long enough!" Taiga shivered, snatching one of the two Tupperware containers from Ryuuji and shoving it carelessly into her blue school bag.

Ryuuji scolded her as they began to walk in the direction of the school, "Careful. You'll mush up all the food inside if you're rough with the container."

The walk to school was quiet, with both parties making little effort to fill the silence with anything meaningful. Pulling her hands up to her mouth and exhaling deeply on them in a feeble attempt to ward off frostbite, Taiga thought of ways to break the awkward atmosphere. Luckily for her, however, Ryuuji did it first.

"Hey Taiga, now that Kitamura is dating the student council president, what happens to the plan? Are you sure you want to pursue someone who is in a long distance relationship?"

Taiga spluttered. She didn't exactly flaunt her sexuality and, as a result, few people knew. How would Ryuuji react?

"Actually Ryuuji, I'm giving up on Kitamura. There is someone else."

"Oh really?" Ryuuji exclaimed, curiosity written legibly on his face "Who?"

Taiga swallowed. "Uhhhhhhh...It's a… girl..."

Ryuuji leaned into her slightly, "Sorry, I didn't hear you properly, you got real quiet towards the end of your sentence. Can you repeat please?"

"I said it's a girl." Taiga muttered, slightly louder this time so that Ryuuji could hear her.

Ryuuji recoiled slightly as he walked, obviously taken back in surprise. Taiga started to nervously fiddle with the strap on her bag.

"A girl!" Ryuuji choked, however after receiving an embarrassed look from Taiga, he composed himself. "Oh… a girl! That's fantastic news!" he assured her.

Taiga didn't look amused. "Is that ok with you Ryuuji?" she mocked sarcastically.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Ryuuji shrieked, hiding his tomato-skinned face into his hands, "I just meant… I didn't know you liked girls that way? So what about Kitamura? You said you liked him!"

"For your information," Taiga sneered, re-gaining some semblance of her usual cool "I go both ways."

It appeared that Ryuuji couldn't comprehend the sudden information bomb that had just detonated, as after Taiga had said this, the awkward silence returned just as thick and painful as before. This prolonged all the rest of the way to the school, where Ryuuji finally spoke up.

"Sorry I went all quiet back there, this is the first time anybody has ever told me something like this," he admitted "I'm glad that you could find someone to love."

If that wasn't the cheesiest, dumbest thing ever said by anyone ever, it may have been a touching gesture.

Taiga sighed, "Thank you."

The silence returned.

"So..." Ryuuji started.

"What?"

"Who is it? Your crush?"

Taiga absentmindedly toyed with the ends of her hair as she answered.

"It's… It's Ami."

Ryuuji screamed.

When morning break arrived after what felt like an eternity, Taiga and Ryuuji found themselves sitting alone at their lunch table because Minori and Kitamura both had some baseball related business to attend to. Nevertheless, despite the personal exchange this morning, Taiga and Ryuuji still shared banter like old friends; one would tease the other, the other would tease back, both would laugh, and so on. Though the winter was cold and the cafeteria was barely heated, their laughter brought a comfortable warmth to both of them. In fact, Taiga was enjoying herself so much that she completely forgot about...

Her.

Ami gracefully glided into the cafeteria, tailed by her two other friends like moths drawn to a beautiful fire. Think of a divine figure, like a goddess or an angel, that has blessed humanity with their presence. Or think of a sunset, radiant and comfortable. Give those things a shining smile, a soft, cute face and legs that went on forever and you have Ami Kawashima.

Taiga couldn't help but stare. She hoped she wasn't drooling.

The sounds of a disappointed "Tut Tut" noise brought Taiga back down to Earth. Her head whipped around as she saw Ryuuji looking mockingly at her, "You've got it bad."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Y'know if you like her that much, you should just ask her out."

"Are you insane?" Taiga yelled.

"What?" Ryuuji smirked, apparently amused at her discomfort "I think you have a real chance. Why not go for it?"

"Because she could not be into girls and then she would think I'm weird and then she'd hate me and then she'd avoid me and then I'd never see her again and then…"

Taiga's panicked dialogue was cut short by the person in question approaching their table, alone, and sitting down opposite them.

"Hey guys!" Ami said cheerfully, unwrapping a chocolate bar whilst she spoke. Ryuuji sighed, she wasn't eating healthy food again.

"Hey Ami." Ryuuji replied, cool as a cucumber. Taiga, in comparison, only managed to mutter a response, blush and then took an interest with something that was on the floor. Whatever it was, Taiga was staring pretty hard at it.

"Taiga, whats up? You look hot." Ami commented.

Taiga's head shot up from the floor, eyes full of hope. "Really!"

"Yeah your face is all red and you're really sweaty. Is everything ok?"

Taiga slouched in her chain. Ryuuji laughed.

"I'm fine." Taiga mumbled, her face still bright like a fireworks display.

Ami casually slung her ocean hair over one shoulder, "Good to hear. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you two were doing. Where's Minori and Kitamura?"

Ryuuji and Ami conversed easily for the rest of morning break, with Taiga staying quiet, bar the occasional squeak or mutter when asked a question. She knew that now would be the ideal opportunity to make an impression on Ami, possibly even ask her out, but she just couldn't work up the courage; something about Ami's soft voice or the smell of her perfume robbed Taiga of coherent thought.

"Taiga!"

Taiga snapped up, like a deer in headlights, at the sound of her voice being called by Ryuuji.

"Taiga, wasn't there something you wanted to say to Ami? something important?"

Her brain shut down as her whole body lit on fire, Ryuuji wanted her to do this now? Here? Taiga glanced at Ami who sat, relaxed, face resting on hand; her amethyst eyes full of and intrigue and innocent curiosity. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Taiga opened her mouth, ready to confess her love to the girl sitting across from her.

_Bing! bing! bing! bing!_

Of course it couldn't be that simple. As if some cruel, divine power had willed it, the bell rang; it was time to go back to class.

Ami excused herself and sauntered away from the duo. Taiga sighed heavily, planting her hands on her face as she did so. There went a fantastic, golden opportunity to tell Ami.

Still, at least Ryuuji found it funny.

Annoyance haunted Taiga's mind, like a ghoul, for the rest of the school day. But, in the turbulent depths of her mind, swam a great whale of determination. The day wan't over yet! She could still do this! Every Monday, as soon as class was dismissed, Ami would walk down to the baseball field to watch the first few minutes of Kitamura playing; if Taiga could intercept her before she reached the field, it would be the perfect opportunity to reveal her undying admiration and endless love. And so, after sending Ryuuji home without her, Taiga ran gaily (pun intended) to intercept Ami.

The noise from short legs echoed down the barren corridors as Taiga ran. She hadn't seen Ami yet, but she couldn't be far off. I mean, they had come from the same classroom and her talk with Ryuuji had been brief. Curse her long, glamorous legs!

After turning a corner and going down a set of stairs, Taiga found Ami.

"Taiga?" Ami observed, her face a little red, Taiga assumed it was because of the cold weather. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home with Ryuuji?"

"I didn't go home," the brunette said in between attempts to catch her breath "I needed to talk to you."

Ami got redder, "W-what is it?"

Taiga took a final deep breath and faced Ami, amber eyes meeting lilac. The fire truck, winter sun pierced through the windows, bathing the corridor in a warm orange. Taiga thought back to all the moments Ami and her had shared: meeting Ami at the restaurant, fighting her stalker and the Christmas Eve song that the shared. Taiga knew she wanted, she knew it was now or never.

"I-I love you! Please date me!"

A moment of silence passed before Ami let out a happy chuckle.

"Of course I will, I love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone down on Taiga's face, providing some semblance of warmth to her being; despite the sun, however, the cold air seeped through her skin and bled into her veins and bones. It was still winter. It was still cold as fuck. Taiga hated it.

"You're smiling again," Ryuji's delinquent voice snapped Taiga out of her stupor, "what are you thinking about now?"

The girl's eyes went wide and she pulled her crimson scarf halfway over her face, the frost wasn't the only thing making her face red anymore.

"Nothing! I was just walking! I'm not thinking about anything you hound!"

Ryuji chuckled knowingly, "If you say so."

Taiga huffed, annoyed at Ryuji's spewing, and turned her mind to more important things. She and Ami had been dating for a few days now. Not a ton had happened; a few awkward conversations, a few warm smiles, a few nervous glances, but nothing too serious. On one hand, this bothered Taiga massively. She wanted to feel comfortable around the Model; to hold her and talk fluidly with her, she wanted to run her tiny hands through Ami's ocean-coloured hair, taking in the silky feel and flowery smell. However, on the other hand, she couldn't work up the courage to act on any of her romantic fantasies. It was something about her eyes, they made her feel stupid and stole her ability to produce coherent sentences.

"Oh and by the way, I've got to meet up with Kitamura when we get to school but I'll see you in class when lessons start," Ryuji declare loudly, as to capture Taiga's attention.

"Whatever."

True to his word, Ryuji parted ways with the tiny bisexual when they arrived at school. So, Taiga decided to make the most of the time that she had and head to her class, maybe she could be bothered to finish last night's homework or something productive. But, as she turned a corner in the building and started to trot down the hall, slender arms wrapped snugly around her neck and a great weight rammed into her from behind, knocking the air out of her as a consequence.

"Aargh!" she exhaled, her head snapping around like an owl to see who dared to sneak attack the infamous Palm-top Taiga.

"Heyyyyy," the assailant said lazily, "I didn't expect to see you walking to class, where's Ryuji?". The infamous Palm-top Taiga's face softened instantly once she recognised the assailant. It was Ami. Ami's arms were wrapped around her neck and her body was pressed flush against Taiga's, the taller girl resting her head slightly on the shorter girls hair.

Taiga felt hot again.

"H-hello," Taiga stuttered, "yeah...Ryuji had something to do and so he left and so I was alone and so I decided to come to class."

"That's cool. Mind if I walk with you?"

"No, that's f-fine."

Taiga and Ami set off down the mostly-deserted corridor, walking side-by-side in a crushing silence that forbid both parties from enjoying each other's company. Taiga loosened her scarf from around her neck and briefly flapped her hand in a fanning motion.

"Wow! Sure is hot this morning!" she declared confidently, her visible skin emitting a steady, cherry-red glow.

"Really?" Ami questioned, looking down and meeting her girlfriends caring, brown eyes, "it's the middle of winter. There is frost on the ground."

Taiga lowered her hand quickly and held it stiffly at her side, "oh yeah right. It must just be me then."

Ami looked concerned. "Are you sure that you're ok?" she raised her hand and held her palm to the shorter girl's tomato forehead, "You're really hot and sweaty. And your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine!" Taiga all-but-shouted into the hallway, the sudden outburst causing Ami to slightly recoil away from her. Ami gave a noise of acknowledgement and they carried on walking, the silent atmosphere ten times- no one hundred times - more suffocating than before. The chestnut haired girl couldn't believe her behaviour; her girlfriend, her soulmate had shown concern for her health and Taiga had squawked at her. What kind of partner was she? Golden eyes darted around the surroundings as the pair ascended a flight of stairs into another corridor, searching for a way to make it up to Ami, they rested on the model's hand swaying gently at her side as she walked. Taiga swallowed as she gathered what courage she had and snaked her hand over to meet Ami's, wrapping her fingers gently around the other girl's palm as they made contact. A gasp emitted from Ami as her head whipped around to look at Taiga, her hair falling to the sides of her face, like waterfalls, and framing her features perfectly. Nervous, golden eyes met the calm pools of amethyst as the lovers smiled at each other. Their palms broke apart briefly only to reconnect and entwined their fingers between each other. Taiga glanced sideways at her girlfriend. It was funny to think how, just a few weeks ago, their relationship had been based on mutual hatred and silly insults. Taiga tried to remember the last time she had called Ami a chihuahua. Taiga mused silently to herself that Ami did share some qualities with a dog: Courageous, loyal, cute.

"Like a puppy..." Taiga whispered absentmindedly.

"Pardon?"

Taiga panicked as she broke away from her embarrassing train of thought, an occurrence that had been happening far to often recently.

"N-nothing Puppy!" she spluttered, instantly regretting the words once she had said them. Why did her brain hate her? Why were Ami's eyes so gorgeous?

"Puppy!" Ami chuckled, "are we doing pet names already? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff…" she leaned down to Taiga's ear and whispered so that only she could hear "...baby."

Taiga shivered violently as her body lit up like a match that had been struck.

"Well… well you see-"

"Oh hey guys!" a familiar cheery voice cut through the hall, "how are you both?"

Taiga's eyes left Ami's and she glimpsed around to identify the owner of the voice; Kitamura approached the couple, who were now standing outside of their classroom. Upon seeing Kitamura's pupils drift to the conjoined hands of the lovers, he put his hands up apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. I didn;t mean to interfere-"

"Its fine," Ami cut in suddenly, "we were just walking to class." Ami tilted her head to the side and caught Taiga's eyes, mischief glowing in here irises. "Weren't we, sweetheart?"

Lessons were slow, painfully so. Taiga sat, bored out of her mind at the back of the classroom, fiddling idly with her pencil and staring at the back of Ami's head, the events of the morning still fresh in her mind. Maths had always been a boring subject to her. What good was Pythagoras theorem or surds in practical, everyday life? Until the day someone approached her and asked her to give them a square root amount of something, Taiga had vowed that maths was little more than a pointless waste of an hour. The pencil she was spinning on her fingers started to wobble and made a clatter as it fell to the ground and rolled away. Taiga sighed. Only half-an-hour to go till the end of the day.

"I wonder what I should do after school?" the small girl mused quietly to herself. Instantly thought of Ami filled her mind, what could she do with Ami after school? Perhaps a walk around town, the frigid, afternoon chill causing them to huddle close to each other as they walked? Or perhaps a trip to the library, where Tigia could impress Ami by helping her with her homework and establishing herself as a star of knowledge that shines down on the uneducated and ignorant? Or a date…?

The palm top Taiga grew a smile like a crescent moon. Of course! A date would be perfect! Ami and her, alone, at a movie theatre watching some scary film. The dark, intimate atmosphere creating the perfect conditions for romance to bloom; suddenly, a monster ambushes the main characters on the screen and the theatre collectively screeches and Ami, terrified, buries her face into Taiga's side and whimpers softly, a quiet plea for comfort. Of course Taiga would only be too pleased to protect her Girlfriend from the terror on the screen, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead...

"It's perfect!" Taiga chuckled, her mind already made up. Today would be the day of the pair's first date.

"Just go over there and ask her," Minori encouraged, "Women up!"

Taiga's skin once again took on a strawberry hue.

"It's not that easy, every time I go over there, I freeze up. I can barely think of the right words to say"

"Oh come on-you've already been dating for a while, I'm sure Ami won't refuse." Minori reasoned, gently shoving Taiga towards the blue haired girl who was currently sitting alone staring at her phone. "Ami!" the pink haired girl bellowed, "Taiga wants to tell you something! Something really important!"

"Oh, really?" Ami put her phone down and gave the duo her full attention.

"Yeah really, but I've got somewhere to be so I have to go now. Bye Taiga! Bye Ami!"

"Wait-" Taiga cried, but it was too late. Minori had shot out of the room, like a pink sonic the hedgehog, leaving Taiga standing alone, dumbfoundedly in front of her girlfriend.

"What is it, honey?" Ami winked, "you want to tell me something?"

"U-uhh, yeah.. It's uh," Taiga swallowed, "its really important!"

"I'm listening." Ami encouraged.

"Uh- would you like to go on a d-date with me? Like, right now?"

Ami looked bewildered at the forwardness of the indentation for a second, before a Cheshire-cat grin smothered her face and here eyes lit up like diamonds.

"I'd love that! I'm starving right now and I know a great little restaurant near here that we can go to."

"G-great!" Taiga shouted, a dazzling sense of euphoria swelling from inside her heart "let's go there!"

The restaurant itself was charming, extremely so. The walls were peppered with framed pictures of rivers, mountains, lakes and people that gave the dinner a cosy, comfortable atmosphere. Reds and browns spread throughout the interior; the brown, wooden floors and the wallpaper that made the walls look like they were made out of dark wooden planks, the red and white, striped table cloths that lay neatly over the tables, and the maroon, sturdy looking bar that sat at the back of the restaurant, that housed many bottles of different colours and shapes. Overall, Taiga was stunned she had never heard about this place before, it looked amazing! And, judging by the smell floating from the kitchens, the food probably wasn't half bad either!

"Wow!" Taiga exclaimed, eyes darting around the establishment.

"I know right, I'm friends with the daughter of the owner and we hung out here once."

Taiga made a noise of response as they moved to a secluded table for two. After a short while, a waitress came over and made easy conversation with Ami, Taiga assumed that they were previously acquainted. She felt a pang of jealousy in the depth of her stomach, like somebody had just stabbed her there. This waitress was gorgeous. Her chestnut hair matched Taiga's colour almost perfectly, but whilst Taiga's was long, the Waitress' was short, only reaching down to her shoulders; nevertheless, it still looked like a silk curtain. Her face, free of any blemishes or boils, was the picture of perfection. Lakes of peaceful blue filled her eyes, like the great ocean was captured in her irises. She suddenly nodded at Ami and gave a friendly smile. What a harlot! As she walked away, her movements where fluid, like a waterfall, the short skirt she wore only highlighted the length of her legs, which seemed to stretch on for eternity. She was everything Taiga wan't, how dare she talk to Ami!

"Honey? Taiga?"

Taiga looked away from the disgustingly pretty waitress and gave her attention back to Ami.

"What?"

"You ok, you were staring?"

Taiga stuck her noise into the air and made a mewl of disgust.

"I'm fine, are you ok? You seemed awful friendly with her."

"I'm fine too, and that was the friend I was telling you about. Didn't you hear our conversation? We were catching up and I ordered for us both."

Taiga flushed scarlet as she realised she had been so busy wrapped up in her hatred that she tuned out the entire exchange between the waitress and the model.

"I-I heard! I was just… just… ughhh!" Taiga crossed her arms and started to scowl. Rather than question the brunette's strange behaviour, Ami somehow found this behaviour funny and began to giggle to herself.

"Right, ok."

They were both silent until their food arrived - which turned out to be a large order of chips that the women could both share. Taiga perked up at the thought of food, but quickly returned to her sour mood once she saw the waitress that carried out their order. Seriously, how was she so damn tall?

"Something on your mind?" Ami queried. Taiga took a fistful of chips and shoved them in her mouth.

"No, nothing" she muffled. The Blue haired girl gave a short sigh and started knowingly at Taiga, like a parent that had discovered a child's secret.

"Taiga, I know that look in your eyes. I see it all the time. Your jealous of her in some way."

A surprised babble escaped the smaller girl's lips.

"What!" she bellowed, "I am not- baka! What would I even be jealous of? Her dumb-ass legs or her hair?"

Ami laughed a hearty laugh. She lifted her hand and rested her palm over Taiga's, both of their hands now touching on top of the table. Both parties grew a rosy colour.

"Taiga, Ann may have nice hair and nice legs, but I don't like her in the same way I like you. I like you for personality. I love you."

Taiga swallowed a lump in her throat. Ami's words meant more to Taiga than she had probably meant. To think that someone would choose Taiga over Ann made Taiga feel special. It made her feel loved.

"And," the model continued, "your legs aren't too shabby either, sweetie."

Taiga's door closed with a click we the couple entered her apartment, the cool apartment completely dark except for the moonlight that shone through the windows and gently illuminated the rooms.

"Remember the last time you were here, puppy?" Taiga smirked.

"Ugh - don't remind me." Ami shuddered at the memory of doing terrible Michael Jackson impressions. "You're lucky your cute and I agreed to date you."

Taiga chuckled and moved further in the apartment, sitting down on a sofa in the living room.

"Yeah, I am lucky..."

Taiga looked up to see the model slowly swaggering up to her position on the sofa, her hips swaying in time with her footsteps as if she was on the catwalk. Slowly, she locked her arms around the shorter girls neck and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Taiga's breathing hitched as she realised that Ami was now straddling her lap.

"Really, really lucky!" Taiga finished quickly, her breathing becoming more rapid by the second.

As a response, Ami merely chuckled to herself and learned in closer to Taiga's face. The purple eyes of the taller girl closed as her glossy lips brushed Taiga's. Taiga gave a small squeak, like a mouse, and reciprocated the kiss. Truly she was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
